The Limitations of Bushido
by BakaShinji
Summary: This is a continuation of my other story, the 11th Crest. It is a cross-over with Digimon and continues where that story left off. Motoko learns the truth behind honour and rethinks her teachings. Hijinks ensue at the apartments.
1. An Interloper? Trial by Zanma-Ken!

This fanfiction is a continuation of my previous stories, and it is a Love Hina crossover with Digimon. It will make a lot more sense if you read those 2 fanfics first, as some of the names and references won't make sense to you otherwise. More tributes to LotR! Hope you like it!  
  
The Limitations of Bushido  
  
Chapter 1: An Interloper!?!? Trial by Zanma-Ken!  
  
After the children had prepared for their visit to the Hinata Lodge, they set out for the nearby Tea House, hoping to catch a quick meal before reaching their destination. Although the threat from heaven had been recently averted, everywhere they went they caught the attention of prying eyes - both intrigued and fearful. Soon, however, Yolei asked Hugh if he could take on a form that was more pleasing to the eye. She watched her words, wanting to ensure that she would not offend him. Immediately, Hugh complied, seeming to take on the countenance he had before his traumatizing division.  
  
"Thanks, Hugh," said Yolei, "Now no one will look at us strangely.it was as if Death itself walked amongst them." After hearing this, Hugh chuckled to himself at the irony of her statement. Yolei sighed in exasperated exhaustion and stated plainly, "If only they knew you as we do. Well, no sense in forcing them to see something they won't. Oh wait.I meant to ask you.Hugh, what motivated you to come rescue me? I was certain that you would snatch your crest from Gennai, wreak your vengeance, and control the world that had been so cruel to you. After all, we had taken advantage of you.even I am not blameless. I would not have blamed you if you had chosen to set yourself up as the Lord of the Earth. After all, at first I wanted you for my own sake - to make me happy. Then I realized that that was wrong - I was causing more grief than happiness."  
  
"Yolei, there is no mystery here; my motives are as simple as the flow of time. I didn't abuse my power because I knew that you didn't want me to."  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose." agreed Yolei.  
  
"As for my what drove me on to rescue you, I merely imagined how angry and furious you would be, but especially, how disappointed and sad you would be with me if I failed. I engraved this image into my mind's eye, and laboured day and night in the bowels of Hell for months to ensure our victory."  
  
"You said before that you would not abuse your power.but you never told us what you would use it for."  
  
"Well, while I was still bound to obey each and every command I was given, that did not mean I could not think for myself. For many long millennia I have contemplated what I might do, should I finally be free from obligation, with my life as my own. Just because my final choice is 'noble' doesn't mean that I have always felt this way. My thoughts have been self-serving and malevolent at times. More than once I have thought of ripping the world asunder and enslaving those who survived. Those thoughts have fuelled my fantasies on numerous occasions. But after further scrutiny, I realized that that would make me just as bad as those who enslaved me, if not worse. I finally resolved that I would never visit the horrors I have experienced on others. My motto now is to respect free will and the autonomy that all should have over their own lives. I shall help anyone in need, but I will cease my interloping if they tell me that my help is not wanted - after all, they may not see it as help."  
  
As they continued, conversations between the children became more light-hearted and cheerful, as though they had a great weight lifted from them, and they did not know when they would have to face a similar ordeal, but they were glad that their troubles were over for the time being.  
  
They took a train to the hot springs, but it was cramped and there was no room for them to sit. Of course they could have easily asked Hugh to teleport them to their destination, but he disagreed, stating that the residents would be alarmed and be less likely to welcome them with open arms. When they arrived at the Hinata teahouse, they found it deserted, with a 'closed until further notice' sign. Nevertheless, Yolei and Kari needed a toilet stop, so they took a short respite from their journey to facilitate this, and to stretch their sore limbs from their long trip. Fortunately, although closed, the owner of the teahouse had not locked any doors or barred any windows; it seemed as though they were forced to leave from fear of the impending invasion, without any time for final preparations. It was as though they never expected to be able to return.  
  
On the way out of the restroom, Yolei saw the three council elders muttering to themselves:  
  
"Is it a wolf in sheep's clothing?"  
  
"Is it the other way around?"  
  
"The footsteps of doom approach."  
  
Yolei pondered their words as they walked away, but was more amazed by the fact that they displayed themselves so openly and without fear, while all other residents had either locked themselves inside, or fled. Perhaps, she thought to herself, they somehow know that the threat is passed.I certainly hope they don't refer to Hugh as the 'footsteps of doom.'  
  
When the Hinata-sou came into visual range, the children noticed the cheerful, relaxed atmosphere they had expected to encounter was non- existent. Instead of the sounds of bathing, gossip and laughter they anticipated, a damning calm prevailed. The reached the front gates, which were barred and secured against entry. A barbed-wire fence was atop the gates, which surrounded the perimeter of the apartment complex. Whoever resided here either valued their privacy as tantamount to food and drink, or was fearful of an attack. The children all thought that it must be the latter reason, given the evidence of the havoc that Gemma and his forces wreaked across Japan. As TK went forward to knock on the gate, he inadvertently triggered one of the intruder alarms that Kaolla had installed. It blared a hideous screech that caused all of the companions, save The Watcher to slam their hands against their ears to blot out the auditory pain. Alerted by the sound, the residents - Naru, Motoko, Kaolla, Sarah, Haruka, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kanako and Shinobu - rushed to the gates in full army gear (except for Motoko and Shinobu - they were dressed as Samurai warriors), ready to deal with any threat to their beloved Hot Springs Inn, with Keitaro creeping slowly behind them. Kaolla pressed a button that turned off the "'Silent' Alarm", as she called it, although the children were still temporarily incapacitated, the vibrations still reverberating in their ears. Naru got tired of Keitaro's cowardly demeanor and gave him an 'Iron Fist Punch' to help him on his way. He landed outside the gate, right in front of Hugh. When he looked up, the figure that stared back into his eyes, piercing his mind, caused him to tremble wildly in fear.  
  
However, the main reason for his shock was looking up - things appear taller than when viewed standing up - and when Keitaro stood up and looked back at Hugh, he saw that they were around the same height. Because of this, he realized that part of his fear was groundless, or so he thought.  
  
By now, the girls had arrived. Their wariness and distrust of outsiders was forced upon them - they had to be careful of any visitors, else they be overrun by spies of the enemy. Motoko had her katana poised to perform seppuku on the unwilling victims that lay unconscious.  
  
Kistune had changed into her 'Sherlock Holmes' outfit, and chewed on her pipe.  
  
"What's going on here? And why are you still conscious. It seems our preliminary defenses weren't adequate, but know this - you cannot enter this place so easily. Suu! Administer the test!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Kaolla took a torch from her pack and was about to shine it on the 'intruders'.  
  
"Holy Deception-Removal Light!"  
  
"No need for that." Hugh said, gently holding his open hand out to give a message of reassurance. To everyone's surprise, Kaolla gave him the benefit of the doubt, holding back her torch, but slowly backing away. "I can understand your emphasis on the truth, however fearsome or unpleasant it may be. Please, do not be alarmed."  
  
With those words, he removed the illusion that beguiled them, appearing once more as a floating corpse with two pale blue flames for eyes.  
  
"Ano KISAMA (You BASTARD!)!" Naru screamed, rushing forward to punch what she perceived as a fiend with her 'Super Naru Punch'.  
  
"I had not expected the angels to send one such as you here! They couldn't do it on their own, so they sent you, is that it?" Naru continued, still trying to land a single blow. However, her intended target bucked and weaved out of the way. If he was startled by Narusegawa's reaction, he did not showed it in neither his expression nor his 'eyes'.  
  
"Wait, Naru," interjected Motoko.  
  
"Are you insane?" she blurted at the Samurai. "Look at him - he must be a demon - just like the turtle that attacked your sister all those years ago!"  
  
"No, Naru. The nature of demons is to strike first and eat their prey later. He is either a benevolent demon, or something else entirely. Exactly what, I am unsure of. However, I understand your concern, and there is a method to discern his true nature." Motoko turned to face Hugh, and continued, "Trial by Zanma-Ken."  
  
The other girls whispered amongst themselves about the technique used against Kanako.  
  
"Silence, please," continued Motoko, "I cannot concentrate sufficiently for such a Jutsu (Spell) with all this noise. The Zanma-Ken, or Evil Cutter, obliterates evil, leaving only the pure-hearted unharmed."  
  
"Very well, I accept your terms," replied Hugh, removing his red robes.  
  
"Ikuzo (let's go!)! Zanma-Ken!" Motoko yelled, utilizing the full fury of her ki and years of training. The blast struck The Watcher squarely in the chest, but the force of the blow blew his companions back several feet, although leaving them unharmed. Seeing that her blow had no effect, Motoko resheathed her sword, confident that the intruders were of no threat to them. "As your friends were also unharmed, I believe your benevolence. But please, enlighten me. If you were not sent by the angels, who did send you?"  
  
"No one," came the reply, "I came of my own accord. I am glad that you did not believe that I destroyed angels simply to have the 'pleasure' of finishing their job. If I wanted to - TRULY wanted to subjugate the world, I would have done so already, and I would not have started here. I came here to -"  
  
"You slew their Okashira (Commander)?" asked an incredulous Motoko, betraying her emotionless Samurai demeanor. "You truly must have great power. But.apart from your skeletal appearance, I must say that you do not have the look of a murderer upon you."  
  
"You'd be surprised how much my past has been stained, and not just with blood." continued Hugh, "I came here to find out about this one bastion that was kept safe from the impending onslaught, when all other resistance had lost."  
  
"I see," replied Motoko, back in "Samurai Mode" again. "Well, I am sure that you and your friends could stay here. We could learn a lot more from you than you could from us, that I am sure of."  
  
"No, you flatter me, Samurai-sama," replied Hugh, bowing his head.  
  
"Call me Motoko. And this is." Motoko introduced Hugh and his party to the residents, who introduced themselves in turn. As they made preparations to reduce security around the complex, Naru grabbed Motoko's arm and pulled her aside as they were walking back in.  
  
"Are you nuts, Aoyama?!?! Who knows what this guy can do! Even though he's peaceful now, what guarantee do we have that he'll stay that way? If what he says is true, then we are in really deep shit!"  
  
"Don't fret, Naru. There is something about his.nature.I am not sure what it is.but he won't prove a liability. Besides, if he is a 'demon', more likely than not he will be able to drive away other demons, keeping us safe."  
  
"I hope you're right, Kendo Girl. I still don't trust him."  
  
Naru cautiously kept both eyes on Hugh as they all walked to the apartment complex.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Well how was it? I hope you liked it, more to come soon (I hope, if work doesn't get me)! 


	2. A Child’s Motives! The Defenses Reveale...

Hi again, everyone! Here's Chapter 2 of my Love Hina/Digimon crossover. I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 2: A Child's Motives! The Defenses Revealed!  
  
The residents of Hinata-sou had all come to terms with their new visitors. They were relieved that the threat of an all-out war had been negated. All of them, except for Naru, who regarded Hugh and his companions with an air of suspicion.  
  
"Great. Just Great!" she thought to herself. "All these perverts here and NO ONE seems to care! Even Motoko! What is it about them? I'll have to be extra careful to protect Shinobu from them."  
  
Naru's hawk-like eyes darted about until she found the two most perverted males (in her mind, at least) that had accompanied the 'floating corpse' (Naru's preferred term for Hugh), snuck up behind them and slammed their heads together. Davis and TK were sprawled on the ground. Although they were still groggy, their eyes widened in fear when they saw Naru staring down at them. She looked as though she was ready to tear them apart, but instead she calmly said, "I know you two have raging hormones right now. And I also know that you were perving on little Shinobu just now. Understand that this is a girl's dorm, and that you are only here on special provision because the other tenants see no problem with it. In case you were wondering, no, the women's bath will not become a mixed bath."  
  
"Damn!" blurted Davis, expressing his disappointment. As soon as he said it, however, he regretted it as Naru brought her foot crashing down on his head.  
  
"I was right! You are perverts! I can't really do anything to you yet, seeing as you haven't really done anything, but one step out of line and.POW!"  
  
Naru slammed her fist into the ground beside them, leaving a massive imprint and shaking the ground nearby. After cracking her knuckles, she glared at them for a final time before walking into the apartment.  
  
Davis and TK had both passed out from shock, and lay immobile on the ground until Haruka splashed a bucket of water on them both.  
  
"Don't worry about her," she reassured them, "She's got a good heart, even though it may be a bit misguided. As long as you don't cross her, you'll be safe."  
  
The boys could only nod in agreement, still fazed from their close encounter with the 'Naru Punch'. Haruka tried to calm them down by putting her hand around their shoulders, but they both jerked away in fear.  
  
"What's wrong, you two?" asked Haruka, perplexed by their reaction. "I don't bite. Honest." "It's not that," replied TK. "It's just that Naru is so scary, and we don't want to take any chances that would give her the chance to."  
  
"Don't worry about it," reassured Haruka. "If it's clear that I'm the one taking the initiative, then she can't really do anything. She won't mind, either - she only gets mad if it is clear that you're the ones who started it. Come, let me show you to the guest quarters."  
  
They walked into the apartments, the boys much calmer than before, confident that Haruka would make an effort to protect them, or at least to make Naru more understanding.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Motoko had noticed the bokken (wooden sword) that Cody had brought with him.  
  
"You study, Kendo, Mr."  
  
"Iori Codyhira, but they all call me Cody."  
  
"I see. I've been looking for new sparring partners. A samurai can never have too much practice! The recent conflict has proven that tenet of my beliefs beyond any doubt in my mind. But I digress. Would you spar with me?"  
  
"Umm." Cody was slightly uneasy - he knew that Motoko had a steel katana in that bamboo sheath.  
  
Motoko noticed that his eyes were transfixed on her weapon. "Don't worry. I won't take it take it out - I'll fight you fair and square with the bamboo. The razor-sharp blade is reserved for perverts like Keitaro!" Her voice deepened when she uttered that last word, her head quickly darted to look in the direction of the Kanrinin, who squeaked in fear and ran off to perform his chores. Motoko then proceeded to show Cody to the dojo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As soon as Hugh had passed Motoko's test, Kaolla ran up to him and attached herself like a necklace to him, hugging his neck like he were a fluffy toy.  
  
"Hooray! Atarashii tomodachi! A new friend to play with!"  
  
"You'll be.my.friend?" Hugh's tone was thoughtful and slow, deliberate. "Tell me, Kaolla, you like every one you meet, even before you get to know them, is that not so? Why do you feel this way?"  
  
"I have no reason to hate them, and if I were predisposed towards a stranger in a bad way, they wouldn't like it. So I give them the benefit of the doubt and I act as friendly as I can! But you're right - it isn't special treatment - I'd do the same for anyone."  
  
"I see. So, Kaolla, what would you like to play? Pin the spear on the corpse? I'll be the target, of course."  
  
Kaolla started laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor in fits of jubilation. "You're being sarcastic, aren't you? You have a sardonic but lovable wit about you!"  
  
"Well, I was being serious - you'd be surprised how much I can be impaled without feeling it. Anyway, if you aren't interested in that, I'm willing to play any games you may enjoy. Time is on my side, I'm in no rush."  
  
"Shinigama-sama (Angel of Death), you're my friend, so I'll let you decide what you wanna play, 'kay?"  
  
When she said this, Hugh broke down. Tears formed around the edges of his blank eye-sockets, and he embraced Suu with a warming, gentle touch. After a while, he released his hug, and put Suu back in the postion of clinging to his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Kaolla. Now I know that we are friends to each other, because we are both willing to help one another out. I would like to find out how you were able to repel the angels from here. They had taken over the rest of Japan, and your efforts must have been quite substantial for them to give up. I understand how Motoko's efforts would have aided them, and the famous 'Naru Punch' that I have heard so much about certainly added to your strength, but you must have had some form of automated defenses and monitoring systems. Perhaps I could help improve aspects of those in the future. I don't know if I can be of much assistance, but I shall certainly try."  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean! Sarah and I worked on a surveillance system to keep that ecchi pervert Keitaro away from our hot springs! We called it the 'Anti-Male Razor-Trip-Wire-Land-Mine'! We designed it only to go off when a male such as Keitaro or Seta-kun stepped on it. Although, Motoko has set it off more than once.she is quite masculine, you see! Hahaha! Anyway, let me show you to the War Room!"  
  
Suu climbed off Hugh and directed him to a room beneath the apartment complex, and switched on the light. Inside the room was an array of computer screens, video terminals that covered literally every inch of the Hinata-sou, and several other buttons, whose purposes were difficult to determine. Kaolla pointed to the row of metal turtles that lay in a wrecked heap, buried in an open grave in the center of the room. Her normally chirpy and upbeat tone was replaced by a sad, gloomy voice as she explained, "These were the first and only casualties when we repelled their assaults. I know you may think that I am silly to worry about a bunch of robots, but these Mecha-Tama were Tama's - and my - children. We loved them dearly, even though they may not breathe, think or feel." Kaolla's eyes welled up with tears as she recalled how they were destroyed in order to give Motoko time to launch an attack from the flank.  
  
Hugh merely stood horrified, speechless as Kaolla described the incident to him, and for a while could not react. But when he had recovered some of his composure, he embraced Kaolla once more.  
  
"No, you're not silly to care about such things. You show a great deal of wisdom for your age. Caring about non-living things makes it easier to care for things that do live. By caring so much for them, by default you end up caring for your friends even more."  
  
"Thanks! You really cheered me up!" Suu was back to her usual, chirpy self. The attack by Motoko was meant to lure them to spot X on this map." Kaolla indicated to a map on a table in the room.  
  
"Eh? Where'd that map come from? For that matter, where did that table come from? Oh well, never mind." Hugh thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway," continued, "One of Sarah's brilliant schemes was to use our own sewerage as a weapon. So we gathered all the grime and muck from our sewer and shot it at the invaders using a cannon when they were lured by Motoko to the target X. It seemed to have the desired effect, and they decided that we were more trouble than we were worth. I still have some of the sludge that was left over! Wanna see it?"  
  
"No thanks, Kaolla," replied Hugh, giggling to himself. "It's times like these that I'm glad I don't have a nose! Still, that was a brilliant plan. Very creative."  
  
"Thank you, Shinigami-sama!"  
  
"You're welcome, Kaolla. Oh, and please don't call me Shinigami. Or sama. I prefer not to be regarded as a lord. And I wouldn't want others to fear me by thinking I was the Angel of Death."  
  
"Hai, hai! I shall call you."  
  
"Just call me Hugh. That's what all my friends call me."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you all like it! I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I can! 


	3. A Conspiracy and Imprisonment

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm soooooo late with Chapter 3, but my university work got the better of me for quite a while! I'll try my best to get chapter 4 out ASAP to make up for it! This chapter contains a reference to the Nausicaa manga and anime movie. Anyway, I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3: A Conspiracy and Imprisonment  
  
Naru paced back and forth outside the gates to the Hinata apartments.  
  
"Dammit!" she thought to herself, "They don't realize what they're doing. There's no way this demonic thug could be as harmless as what they say. I'm sure he's got a sinister plan. I've got to find a way to free the so- called 'companions' he brought here. He must've manipulated them. There's no way a sane human being would willingly follow around a demon like him. He must have found a way to get around Motoko's attack. If only I could find a way to expose him to the rest of the residents here."  
  
At that moment, Naru saw a lone angel walking nearby out of the corner of her eye. Knowing their destructive capability, Naru grabbed a loose brick and threw it squarely at his head. Having incapacitated the intruder, Naru rushed up, grabbed his throat and slammed him against a wall. The angel came to, and Naru commenced her interrogation.  
  
"Just what the bloody hell are you doing here? Tell your friends to stop harassing the world and interfering with free will and go back wherever the hell you came from!"  
  
The angel gargled incomprehensible syllables, so Naru decided to loosen her grip slightly and allow him to speak.  
  
"Please.I know you detest us for what we did, but please, don't worry. Our leader, Trias, has ordered us to."  
  
"Wait," interrupted Naru. "Your leader told you to stop?"  
  
"Yes. He usurped leadership from Gemma and told us we could visit this world so long as we do not harm anyone."  
  
"So, the war ended because of infighting, not because a demon overthrew you?"  
  
"Yes.that's right."  
  
"Excellent. You may go now."  
  
Naru released the angel from her iron grip and went back to the lodge with a look of devious cunning usually only possessed by Kitsune. She rubbed her hands together - she was going to outsmart a demon!  
  
Meanwhile, Motoko had shown Hugh the temple he could use as an outpost to keep demons at bay from the apartments. Kaolla Su jumped on the roof and clung on to his neck as if he were a fluffy teddy bear.  
  
"Demon-sama, can I have a look at your sword for a bit?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took his blade out of its scabbard and held is out to Kaolla. She noticed two eyes and a mouth near the hilt.  
  
"What is that? Is it alive?"  
  
"Yeah. Kushana is a sentient blade. She's lived in my chest for three years. I'll let you two get acquainted."  
  
Hugh went down from the roof and investigated the interior of the temple. As he did so, Kaolla was chatting with Kushana.  
  
"Wow! A talking sword! I never thought it was possible! Still, the more friends, the better! What powers do you have?"  
  
Kushana's voice echoed in Su's mind like a gentle whisper. "I control powers of life, electricity and holy energies, child."  
  
"Amazing. I hope you won't get offended by this, but your owner."  
  
"Oh, Hugh's not my 'owner'. Only my friend and partner."  
  
"I see. It's just that, well, you control holy and life energies, and he seems to control death and all sorts of dark energies. I don't understand how - "  
  
"How we can coexist?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Well, he wasn't always like that," replied the sword, "but it doesn't matter in the end. I knew of his capacity for both holy and dark energies when I first met him three years hence. Usually there would have been conflict, but I was like a newborn kitten living with a puppy - they get along well if they have been together from an early age. He wasn't young, but he did not try to push me away. And he is a good person - he's not a demon or a fiend, despite his appearance. He does not usually wish to hide his true form from the world - he is no charlatan, and so he shows his skeletal appearance at most times. The more I lived with him, the more I understood the need for life and death to work together - after all, death cannot rule in a world without life." The conversation between the two continued into the evening.  
  
Naru had returned and found Motoko sparring with Cody. To her surprise, Motoko was actually having some difficulty with her opponent.  
  
"You see now?" said Cody. "Cunning does have its advantages over conventional fighting."  
  
"Cunning does have its advantages over conventional fighting."  
  
"Maybe so, but honour will always defeat anything else! Zankuusen!"  
  
Motoko unleashed her ki and the energy pushed Cody back into the wall of the dojo.  
  
"Don't worry, Cody," Motoko said as she lifted her sparring partner to his feet, "I don't use fatal skills against humans. Hope you're all right."  
  
"No problem, Motoko. It seems that my skills need a lot of work to be at your level."  
  
"Still, for your age, you did exceptionally well. I'm impressed."  
  
After their post-match banter, Cody left to rejoin his friends inside the lodge. When he had gone, Naru took Motoko aside and explained, "There is an inconsistency between what Hugh told us and what I've found out. He said that he drove off the angels by himself, right?"  
  
"Right. So?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Well, I 'interrogated' an angel that stayed behind.he said that the reason they left was because of internal backstabbing - their previous leader was overthrown."  
  
"I see," replied Motoko. "So.one of them is lying." Motoko held her chin and walked around, deep in thought for some time. Eventually, however, she turned to Naru and said, "We need a way to see who is being truthful here.although I must say that it seems more likely that Hugh is deceiving us, since he implied that the angels would not be back.I will have a duel with him. My honour shall be the judge. Should he survive, then we shall trust him. If not, then the threat shall be eliminated. Until tomorrow, we will lock him in the basement and inform him of this issue."  
  
"I agree, Motoko," agreed Naru. Yes! she thought, the threat will be gone, and these children he manipulated will be free! And they won't waste their attention on him instead of on me.but that's beside the point.  
  
Motoko left the dojo and found Hugh leaving the basement where Kaolla had buried her robot turtles. Motoko drew her sword and placed the sharp tip of it inches from where Hugh's throat would have been if he was still flesh and blood. He appeared slightly shocked, but calmly said, "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Yes," replied Motoko, narrowing her eyes with suspicion, "Naru found an angel, and his account of the war conflicted with what you said."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, I suppose you want proof of my innocence, then?"  
  
"Yes. I challenge you to a duel tomorrow at dawn! If you refuse, then we shall know that you are guilty! If you defeat me, then we will believe you. But first - your sword - where is it? Usually it is in your empty chest cavity."  
  
"Oh, you mean Kushana?"  
  
"You have a name for your ken?"  
  
"Why, yes. She is a sentient being, and the least she deserves is a name. Kaolla is conversing with her at the moment."  
  
At this point, all the residents of the Hinata-sou, including the new guests, had turned up due to the commotion. Motoko explained to them what was going on, and led Hugh to the basement. Kitsune, Naru and Mutsumi agreed to keep an eye on their prisoner during the night, as Motoko would need her rest for the trial-by-battle early the next day.  
  
Kaolla was told to keep an eye on Hugh's sword. As they were both young, they got along well and had no trouble thinking of things to talk about throughout the evening. At no point did Kaolla feel that her life was at risk - no - when she was with Kushana, she felt even safer.  
  
Yolei, her friends and Sara-chan went to visit Hugh after dinner. Kitsune, who had the first watch, allowed them a little privacy.or so they though - she was actually using a glass to listen through the wall! ^_^  
  
Kari shook Hugh and said, "Why don't you break out of here? Show them your true potential and they'll never doubt anything you say - just like the way we trust you now!"  
  
Hugh surprised them all with his next reaction - he laughed. A deep, sincere and booming laugh was heard in their heads. It was the first time he had ever laughed. When he had finally calmed down, Sara asked him what he found so humourous.  
  
"What do you mean? It is funny!" came the reply. "If I escaped, that would be proof positive of my guilt! And if I were to use my power to scare the wits out of them, sure, I could get them to believe me, but that would be through fear, which breeds hatred. I would rather have them believe me of my own free will, or not at all."  
  
Yolei gasped, slightly shocked at hearing her own words echoed back to her.  
  
"Oh, before I forget." Hugh removed a remote control from his robe and offered it to Sara. ".Sara, please give this to Kaolla. Tell her to press the green button near the graves of the Mecha-Tamas."  
  
"Why'd you mention the green button? There's only one button here!"  
  
"Oh, gomen! Sorry, yes, that was my mistake."  
  
"We all believe you're innocent," said Kari. "No, that's not quite right.we all know you're innocent - apart from Sara here, we've seen the good works you've done! Let us convince them!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari, but if you did, they would claim that I manipulated you. I shall prove my innocence on their terms, and their rules. Then they cannot complain."  
  
"I see. Well, thank you. Don't go too hard on Motoko, now."  
  
Hugh reassured them of that, and they left to retire for the night, although they had trouble sleeping - their minds would not stop nagging them about the small possibility of Hugh's possible defeat.  
  
Later that night, Kaolla came to the basement to visit Hugh. Kitsune had decided to help Mutsumi with her job, because of her anemia. Kaolla was followed by her small army of Mecha-Tamas, Kushana close behind. She ran up to Hugh and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai!" She yelled, with tears in her eyes. "You fixed them! Thank you so much!"  
  
"That's all right, I'm just glad I could make you happy. These turtles are different. I've given them a soul, so they can be described as living beings inside a mechanical shell, a bit like cyborgs."  
  
"I've heard that you're going to fight with Motoko. I'm worried for both of you. I believe you're innocent, but I don't want Motoko to be hurt, either."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaolla. I promise you that I won't lose, but neither shall I hurt Motoko."  
  
"Thank you. Would you like your sword back?"  
  
"No, I would like an even match as much as Motoko does, not a one- sided slaughter."  
  
"OK. Ja ne! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Suu was back to her genki self, and calmly left for her room. Kitsune and Mutsumi were both surprised at Hugh's carefree attitude - as though he was not worried about the impending duel.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Well, how was it? I hope to make the next chapter soon, there'll be about 10 chapters in total for this story. Please send feedback to me at winstonjen@yahoo.com 


	4. The Victor Shall Be

Hello everyone, and sorry for the long delay again, but I had university mid-terms, hopefully I'll have more time to write in the future if I stop being so lazy as well. ^___^ Anyway, here's Chapter 4, I hope you all like it, please give me feedback, all of it will be read and appreciated. There's a parody on the Kenshin series here, as well as some more references in this and future chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: The Victor Will Be.  
  
Kitsune became bored with her 'rent-a-guard' job, as she put it, and asked Mutsumi to bring her some sake. However, Mutsumi decided to stay with Kitsune to make sure their prisoner didn't escape. Kitsune could have her fun, thought Mutsumi, as long as her work isn't affected. After a few drinks, Kitsune became more lucid, and began talking to Hugh - the alcohol caused her to forget the apparent 'danger' their prisoner posed to them, and she started to make conversation about - what else - alcohol.  
  
"What I don't understand about our parents is that they claim to teach us about responsibility and drug addiction, and yet they sometimes have a few wines at dinner time *hic* - right in front of us, and dismiss it by saying 'I need it to calm down after work.' Well, back then school was pretty stressful to us as well. Bit hypocritical, don't you think? Especially since they make rules by adults for adults! What do you think, Hugh? Please talk before I pass out!"  
  
"Oh, hypocrisy? Yeah, I've experienced a lot of that. Those adults miss the obvious truth about alcohol - it is an intoxicating drug. The purpose of drinking is to get drunk. That is the truth, no matter how much they want to cover it up. Not only that, but there are those who swear in front of their children and complain when their children copy them." Hugh rolled his head back, in appearing to roll his eyes - if he still had any - instead, the flames in his skull grew more intense for a moment, then resumed their regular calm glow as he became calm once more. He continued, " Sickening. Then there are those who."  
  
Kitsune laughed hysterically and hugged Hugh in her drunken stupor. "That's what I've been thinking my whole life, but I haven't had many people agree with me."  
  
Mutsumi looked at outside and saw the first rays of dawn creep over the horizon. "Ara! It's almost time for the fight. You guys have a ball, I'll go to sleep now."  
  
Unfortunately for her, she passed out on the floor due to her anemia, and Kitsune had just lost consciousness from the 20th cup(or was it the 20th bottle?) of sake she drank. Hugh covered them with his red cloak, and stepped out to the courtyard to face Motoko. Naru was more angry than worried when she saw that he had come out alone, without either Kitsune or Mutsumi.  
  
"Kisama! What have you done with them?!? If you've even scratched."  
  
"Please calm down, Naru," replied Hugh. "They were tired, so I just gave them a blanket and let them be."  
  
Naru thought carefully and realized that Hugh could easily have escaped if it were true, and killing two of her friends would have been no trouble when they were defenseless. She realized that Hugh would not stick around if he had done so.and he had no reason to do so if he cared for his friends. She decided that if that were the case, he was not all that different from a human, but she still had to be sure. As a test, she declared that the winner of the battle would be the one who kills.  
  
"Is that all?" said Hugh, which elicited a response of surprise from both Naru and Motoko. He floated up into the sky, continuing until he was a mere speck in the distance. Motoko prepared herself for any attack that would be coming, but instead he merely fell back to the Earth at breakneck speed. His landing created a sizeable crater, but Motoko and Naru were safely out of the way. The dust began to rise and eventually settle, and the two residents proceeded to inspect the carnage. To their indescribable disbelief, they saw Hugh climbing out of the hole, undamaged from the fall. Their eyes were still wide open when he spoke to them calmly,  
  
"Rats. It's not so easy after all."  
  
After composing herself, Motoko answered, "S-s-stop playing around! Here!" She tossed Hugh a katana in its bamboo sheath. Hugh took it out and looked at it closely. Most people would see a flawless blade, but he saw the imperfections that were created during the forging process. He resheathed it and put it aside on the ground.  
  
"Are you that eager to die?" inquired Motoko.  
  
"No," came the reply, and Hugh's bony fingers lengthened into sharp claws, each approximately the length of a kodachi. "I merely prefer to fight with my own body whenever possible. I do not distance myself from any messy or dirty work that needs to be done."  
  
"I see," replied Motoko. "Let's begin!"  
  
Motoko dashed across the yard towards Hugh, who was standing calm as a day without rain, with his claws at his side.  
  
"She's fast," thought Naru, "It seems she has improved greatly since she dueled with her sister a few months ago.  
  
"She's slow as grass growing," thought Hugh, "Is this what they used to fend off Heaven's army?"  
  
Motoko swung at Hugh with a downward slash. When she brought her sword back for a second strike, her eyes widened with disbelief - for Hugh had sliced off her katana at its base. Only the handle remained intact. The blade spun in the air several times before embedding itself in the ground, where it quivered slightly before becoming still.  
  
"Impossible! How did he do that?" thought Motoko. "I am used to extreme displays of speed - both my own and from my older sister when we duel. Yet he surpasses her by far. Not only could I not see his body move, he moved so quickly from a prone, defenseless position! I remember learning in class that the human eye takes several hundred 'photographs' a second, which give the illusion of movement to our brain. That means - "  
  
Motoko was not able to finish her thoughts as Hugh slammed his foot into her stomach, sending her flying across the front yard, where she landed a few feet away from Naru.  
  
Naru fell down to her knees, scared, worried and guilty that she had caused Motoko harm. Her strong persona crumbled, and she began to cry. Kari and the rest of Hugh's friends, who had been awakened by the crash several minutes previous.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Naru," reassured Kari. "I can understand why you would need to test Hugh's loyalty - we did the same thing. And you don't need to worry about Motoko being hurt - Hugh is a master of non- lethal methods. He only kills if there is a threat to himself or to others."  
  
Motoko got up and prepared herself once more. "Kuso. Now I know how Urashima feels when I hurt him. Even though he is a filthy pervert to me, such treatment is too harsh, even for him," Motoko said to herself. "You - Watcher - what was that technique you used? Some crazy form of Kempo?"  
  
Hugh tensed his arms, retracting his claws into his fingers, making a fist with each, and turned side-on to Motoko. The stance vaguely resembled that of a master kempoist, but Motoko couldn't understand the purpose of the subtle differences.  
  
"Kempo is but a shadow of my skill, child," returned Hugh, and he slammed his fist into the ground, opening up a fissure towards Motoko. She managed to jump out of its path, and saw that it stopped before reaching Naru, who was visibly shaken by the display of power she had just witnessed.  
  
Motoko circled Hugh until she had reached the sword that Hugh had put aside as though it were a child's rejected plaything. She then attempted to circle Hugh like a dog wolf circling its prey, slowly increasing her speed.  
  
"Ah, I see. You wish to strike me from behind where you think I will be less prepared. Very well. Two can play at that game."  
  
Hugh began to copy Motoko's tactic, floating slightly above the ground and moving round, attempting to encircle her before she did the same. Their speeds were much the same for about ten whole minutes, and Motoko began to think she had a chance. Hugh, on the other hand, had other ideas. Playtime was over, and he increased his speed immeasurably until he became a blur around Motoko.  
  
"What's this?" though Motoko, perplexed. "This is more than a mere ceremonial battle dance. Yet why isn't he striking? Perhaps it is for show after a-"  
  
Motoko's theory was instantly shot out of the water as Hugh used the speed of his movement to lift her up into the sky, causing them both to land in the Hinata Hot Springs. Sara and Kaolla were having a splash- around when Hugh and Motoko landed.  
  
When Hugh realized his error, he quickly turned away. "Gomen, gomen, Sara-chan and Kaolla-chan. This was the safest landing area I could find."  
  
"It's all right," said Sara, "we're in our bathing suits, so there's no problem. We were having a splashing contest, but it's over now. You two won!"  
  
Hugh laughed and chatted with the two young girls for several minutes before Motoko regained consciousness. Hugh had put her head gently on a rock after the landed so that she wouldn't drown. When she recovered, she was enraged at Hugh for not finishing her off.  
  
"You! You had me there in the palm of your hand! Why didn't you finish me off?!?"  
  
Motoko's breathing was heavy, and laboured. She held her sword at Hugh's throat, as if that would work as a threat.  
  
"What's the point, Motoko?" replied Hugh, turning to face her. "You're already beaten. Killing you would serve no purpose, and I'd just get kicked out of here regardless. But there is something else. Let me put it this way - we aren't alive just because of our parents. Sure, they created us, but the rest of society lets us live, because of the agreement we have not to kill each other. We each have the ability to grant each other life, or death. You could have killed my friends last night, but you didn't."  
  
"Damn you," retorted Motoko, "You mock me, and you've taken my honour, but you won't take my life! You heartless, cruel bastard! Why do you force me to die for my honour?"  
  
Motoko pulled her sword away from Hugh and pointed its blade towards herself, becoming prepared for the ritual of hara-kiri.  
  
"Kushana, to me!" Hugh's sword flew into his hand, obeying his command. Hugh struck Motoko's weapon out of her hands before she could plunge it into her chest. Motoko was shocked, for she saw a glow of rage in Hugh's eyes for the first time, and even her rigorous samurai upbringing could not prevent her from showing her instinctive fear.  
  
"You'd die for honour? Think - if you're willing to sacrifice honour to stay alive, then you value your life more than honour. What is the point of throwing your life away to boot? I know this isn't the situation now, but it is all too common in the past. I have seen too many good souls and warriors lose to honour, though they were never bested in battle. And would 'honour' do the same for you, Motoko? Do you honestly think that you would regain your honour by dying? If honour is to be gained from making Kaolla sad - look at her - she was bawling her eyes out when she knew what your plan was - then I am glad to be a very dishonest, and I intend to get 'worse' with time."  
  
Hugh sheathed his sword, and turned away. "If you wish to die now," he continued, "Then go ahead. I don't wish to usurp your free will any longer, but I felt that those were some things you just had to know."  
  
Motoko did not attempt to retrieve her sword. She merely stood there with her hands in her face, crying.  
  
*End of Chapter 4*  
  
How was it? I hope you liked it, I'll try to complete the next one soon! 


End file.
